What's new
2.5 Wayward Beta 2.5 "Kinship" Released DECEMBER 22 - DRATHY The time has finally come! After months of work, we're ready to release our biggest update to date. The stars and planets have aligned and sprung forth 250 changes for our 2.5.0 beta release. Illuminati confirmed. We hope this update finds you well during the holiday season. As most of you know, the concept and biggest addition backing beta 2.5 is the new multiplayer mode, hence the "Kinship" subtitle. Although, that might be overreaching due to the inclusion of PVP and, you know, that griefing friend you probably have. As with most large major updates, expect a few hitches here and there at first. We'll be adhering to our normal post-major rapid release cycle to address any beta 2.5 issues to make sure everything is ironed out and stable. Thank you to all that helped out to test this release; we couldn't have made it here without you! YouTube™ Video: Wayward Beta 2.5 Preview - Available Now! Views: 212 Wayward Beta 2.5 "Kinship" Released: http://www.unlok.ca/wayward/wayward-beta-2-5-kinship-released/ Wayward on Steam: http://store.steampowered.com/app/379210/Wayward/ Check out the Multiplayer Information page if you want to know more about how multiplayer works (both technically and in-game): http://www.waywardgame.com/multiplayer Running a dedicated server or looking for somebody to play with? Make sure to post in the forums: http://steamcommunity.com/app/379210/discussions/ or join us in Discord: https://discord.gg/wayward Some other prominent takeaways from the changelog (some featured in the video above): * You can now milk tamed goats. Your taming skill will reduce the amount happiness your goat will lose when being milked. * Added many new items including some rare items, lore-related items and added all types of mortars and pestles. * Redesigned all menus, ranging from the save game screen, to the options screen, to interrupting screens such as loading, confirm, or input screens. * Controlled fires (campfires, furnaces, etc.) will now last longer as they will eventually reduce to embers that can be re-stoked for normal functionality. * Added a new menu that automatically saves previous characters you've used, to use again or create new characters from. * Creatures will now take offerings from the ground and become tamed. * Added a new ore type, along with all the craftable tools, armors and weapons associated with it. * There are now 20 saves slots. * Skill hovers now reveal which stats each skill can increase. * Added a "pause menu" when in game which pauses single-player games in real-time turn mode. From it you may continue the game, return to the main menu, view the game options, and view multiplayer options for your world. * You can now hold down shift (rebindable) to turn directions without moving. * Arrows are now crafted with arrow shafts (making them lighter overall). * Updated the controls system to allow multiple binds on the same bindable action, more press types (mouse left, right, middle, scroll up and down, etc), and ctrl, alt, shift modifiers along with any press. * Added cooling lava and obsidian tiles (with a new resource and new functionality). * Added a resistance/vulnerability output for creatures with accuracy based on anatomy skill.As always, take a look at the full changelog here: http://www.waywardgame.com/changelog or view the giant text wall below. New * Added a multiplayer mode with casual/hardcore difficulty settings and a PVP option. * You can now milk tamed goats. Your taming skill will reduce the amount happiness your goat will lose when being milked. * Added new binds for moving towards the mouse, facing towards the mouse, facing directionals, toggling an item in a quickslot, clearing an item from its quickslot, moving an item, toggling an item as equipment, toggling screenshot mode, and showing more information in tooltips. * Controlled fires (campfires, furnaces, etc.) will now last longer as they will eventually reduce to embers that can be re-stoked for normal functionality. * Added a new ore type, along with all the craftable tools, armors and weapons associated with it. * Added new buttons in Options for removing save games, highscores, milestones, characters, resetting unlocked crafting recipes, resetting all bindings to defaults, and resetting options to defaults. * There are now 20 saves slots. * You can now hold down shift (rebindable) to turn directions without moving. * "Protected Crafting Items" will now work for dismantling as well, and will no longer display protected items within the listing. * New aesthetically consistent pixelized cover screens have replaced the old artwork. * Added cooling lava and obsidian tiles (with a new resource and new functionality). * Added many new items including some rare items, lore-related items and added all types of mortars and pestles. * Added a "Quick Settings" menu for quickly accessing commonly changed gameplay settings. * Uploading save games will now automatically create thumbnails based on an automatic screenshot of the last in-game view. * Creatures will now take offerings from the ground and become tamed. * Added a new option that will add a confirmation dialog when using an item that is about to break. * Water stills will now show their container is full when gathering is available. * Added the "slithersucker". What could it be? * Added a new mohawk hairstyle. * Added a "pause menu" when in game which pauses single-player games in real-time turn mode. From it you may continue the game, return to the main menu, view the game options, and view multiplayer options for your world. * Add two new milestones, "Weathered", and "Seasoned". * Skill hovers now reveal which stats each skill can increase. * Added a new loot group for high level monsters that contains better loot (for their level). * Added a starter quest that teaches the mechanics of left/right hand use. * Arrows are now crafted with arrow shafts (making them lighter overall). * Added a menu for viewing Steam news in-game. * Bonuses are now granted for exceptional and remarkable items for stoking fire. * Added a new menu that automatically saves previous characters you've used, to use again or create new characters from. * Added location-based damage from burning sources. Feet and hand armor will now be used exclusively for certain fire sources. * Added "quickmove" binds to replace dropping into containers. You may quickmove items into a container you are facing, or quickmove items into the open container dialog. * The character creator now requires characters to have names (with random default era-accurate names). The characters' names now appear in the highscores list. * Added ability to copy text in opened messages dialog. * Added a resistance/vulnerability output for creatures with accuracy based on anatomy skill. * Added bind support for navigating around the game's menus. Improvements * Redesigned all menus, ranging from the save game screen, to the options screen, to interrupting screens such as loading, confirm, or input screens. * Improved the look of wooden doors and tilemapping on all walls. * Updated the controls system to allow multiple binds on the same bindable action, more press types (mouse left, right, middle, scroll up and down, etc), and ctrl, alt, shift modifiers along with any press. * Aberrants no longer scale based on tactics/parrying bonuses from legendary items. (Thanks holyshield!) * Additional requirements are now specified in the item tooltips for disassembly. * Moved game options to a new menu with all the different game modes present when starting a new game, including a new turn-based/real-time options. * Tamed or named creatures no longer despawn. (Thanks Megan!) * You can now use a custom character in the daily challenge. * Added a randomize button to the character creation menu. * Legendary items will no longer prevent skill gain (or effect skill gain chances) if your skill goes over 100%. * Creatures will now try to move out of open fires. * Particle speed and decay is no longer based on framerate, which caused variability of speed on some machines. * Walls will now count as obstacles for ranged attacks. * Daily challenge highscores now list the daily challenge date in their name. * Added sort options for save slots. * Added sort options for mods. * Added support for enabling/disabling different types of tooltips. Added an option to show tooltips for terrain. * Creatures will now pathfind further distances. * Lighting fires with a torch no longer uses decay. * Added team artwork to the about menu. * Dropping an item now always drops the item. There are three settings for drop location: "Drop on Facing Tile", "Drop At Feet", and "Drop At Feet When Facing Tile is Blocked". * When being damaged by a creature while sleeping/resting, it is no longer considered persisting pain. (Thanks sechsauge!) * Messages in a bottle now have a chance to drop paper (and less of a chance to drop refined sand). * Added sort options for highscores. * Saves by default now export with their name in the filename. * A confirmation screen will now appear when walking over traps if the warn on dangerous action is enabled. * Added new binds for zooming in and out. * Condensed messages when picking up all items in a stack. * Added highscore places to highscores menu. * Added binds for toggling developer mode, reloading the game, and toggling developer tools. * Animal skulls can now be dismantled into bone fragments. * Tilling or digging grass will now raise gardening instead of mining. (Thanks Aurion!) * Items will now be checked that their disassembly items match a known recipe (so old items will transfer over to updated/new recipes from old saves). * You are no longer able to water route directly from grass or other flooring tiles. (Thanks blay.paul!) * You will no longer receive hand damage when using hand armor/protection when gathering, digging, etc. * Blood will no longer be able to be placed on the same tile as other blood and will attempt to be placed at an adjacent tile. * Plants will now produce damaged gatherables when being damaged (through trample/fire/throwing). * You will no longer receive a fire warning when moving into a doodad that is on fire if auto gather is disabled. * When digging cave entrances, tiles and flooring on the other side now get dropped as items (instead of disappearing). (Thanks sechsauge!) * Added tabs to the options menu and reorganized the options. * Fire elementals now have their own loot group of items. * Delays of actions and quickslot usages are now consistent, speeding up many quickslot actions. * Separated the title menu bind and the bind to close all dialogs. * Clicking on a menu title now scrolls to the top of the menu. * Added some missing tools to loot groups and potential starting items. * Added plant roots to wheat gathering to be consistent with other plants. (Thanks Megan!) * The mortar and pestle you must create in the Starter Quest can now be either stone, sandstone or wood. * Action and item menus are now hidden when going into options/help/rename/confirmation screens. * Creatures that can spawn after the decay or durability has reached 0 on some items will now attempt to find any adjacent tile, instead of just a random one. * Lava can now randomly turn to cooled lava (instead of ash previously). You will also now receive obsidian instead of ash on gather. * You can now pour out liquids into lava to cool or harden it. * Changed interface scaling to be at specific multipliers, and locked the upscaling maximum to what can fit on the screen. * Protected items using the "Protected Crafting Items" option will now be displayed within the item tooltip. * Fire elemental corpses are now animated. * The resource gathering hint will now only show for mature trees and rocks/sandstone. * You can now gather from growing (normal) grass. * Gathering and harvesting from damaged plants will now produce damaged items. * Skullcaps now require a hammer to craft (instead of a rock). * Inksticks now use carbon powder for their recipe. * Corpse tooltips are now condensed by grouping and count. * Added a binding for displaying more information within item tooltips, defaulting to Shift. * Chives can now be harvested for seeds during the ripening stage and gathered during the budding stage. * Ranged attacks on to doodads will now damage them. * Aberrant slimes will now split into other aberrant slimes 100% of the time. (Thanks Megan!) * Modified creature health messages to refrain from using words like "healthy" to prevent things like "healthy zombies". * Plants now have a chance to spread their quality on to their children plants. * You no longer require a set amount of food or water when travelling; however, you will use them as needed and may begin to starve and dehydrate if you do not have enough. * Anatomy revealed health messages for creatures now uses different language for low and moderate accuracy with verbiage such as "appears" and "seems". * Increased the spreading factor of normal grass by large amount. (Thanks blay.paul!) * The "offer" action is no longer context sensitive and can be assigned without a facing a creature. * Fixed a white box that appeared briefly when loading Wayward. * Added messages for enabling/disabling hand usage. * The Starter Quest now asks for either stone or sandstone campfires and water still resources and crafting (instead of forcing stone). * You can now "win" or complete the game multiple times and record the highscore, it will no longer simply return you to the main menu. * Fixed up some confusing wording in the Starter Quest concerning building doodads, clicking items, and skewer use. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where toggling left or right hands with the keybinds would not effect your hand usage when the equipment window was closed. * Fixed a bug that was not applying bonus decay based on skill and quality to crafted items with decay. * Fixed an issue where the selected quick slot action did not keep a checkmark beside it when re-opening the item's menu. (Thanks Brad!) * Dead trees can no longer be fertile. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Fixed a bug where creatures would prefer going either left or right all the time. * Fixed mod customizations changing when exporting/importing characters or saves between installations where customization mods were installed in a different order. * Fixed an issue where some items could have their disassembly recipe broken, leading to not being able to disassemble them. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Added in a fix and possible prevention for a bug that would corrupt the inventory of a player in rare instances. (Thanks Aurion!) * Fixed an issue where harvesting and gathering did not reveal hidden creatures. * Fixed the over-eating/hydration messages not showing the correct values. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Fixed a bug where the trapping creature chance worked in reverse of skill gain. Yikes. (Thanks holyshield!) * Fixed a bug where destroying a plant while it was fire would not burn you. * Fixed doodad disassembly data not getting saved when building/picking them back up. (Thanks RawCode!) * Fixed a bug where desert oases did not spawn any coconut trees around them. * Respawning will now reset trapped status so one movement is no longer cancelled after dying from a trap. * Added a fix that will verify item orders to prevent item corruption/duplication. (Thanks Onkel Herrmann!) * Fixed another issue where lit/animated doodads would sometimes show incorrect graphics (Thanks blay.paul!) * Fixed an issue where players would appear to be walking on water when spawning on top of water (in casual mode). * Fixed an issue where world tooltips were not refreshing when idling. (Thanks Lyceq!) * Fixed boglings becoming untamed instantly after offering them accepted items. (Thanks Megan!) * Fixed an oversight that set the Lava Beetle Helmet as 0.1 weight. (Thanks Megan!) * Rabbits will now accept carrots, apples, lettuce and pineapples. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Fixed an issue where old maps could be used in new worlds. * Fixed multiple "The fire around you is warm and comforting." messages from appearing when sleeping next to multiple fire sources. (Thanks tim!) * Fixed an issue where cods and blindfish would attempt to attack other creatures when tamed without any result. They no longer try to defend you. (Thanks Megan!) * Fixed flying creatures not appearing above trees when flying over them. * Fixed a graphic issue with the dreads hairstyle while swimming. * Fixed an incorrect message appearing when attempting to pack dirt. (Thanks tim!) * Fixed an issue where weight was not being saved when picking up doodads that were built/placed. (Thanks Megan!) * The stone anvil now uses stonecrafting and the iron anvil now uses blacksmithing. (Thanks Megan!) * Fixed several cases on incorrect character cases in messages. * Fixed a bug that allowed aberrant creatures to drop "Unknown" items. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Prevented the "Talented" milestone from showing with more than 1 decimal place. * Fixed many grammatical issues. * Fixed an oversight that allowed you to gather water underneath a creature or a pile of items. (Thanks Megan!) * Fixed the honey fungus description from being uncapitalized in the tooltip. * Fixed the message text being red when healing tamed creatures. (Thanks Adrien S. Enzo!) * Fixed a bug that revealed trapdoor spiders via tooltips when they were on top of a doodad or item. (Thanks Megan!) * Fixed an incorrect particle color that was set for grass. * Fixed an issue where some world generation templates would spawn growing doodads over top of improper tile types. * Fixed a bug that granted full parry defense even when not duel wielding. * Fixed a bug that would produce a randomized legendary property on torches when picking them up from being built. (Thanks Megan!) * Fixed another issue regarding milestones not updating when transmogrifying while equipped. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Fixed an old bug that prevented flying creatures from spawning on top of doodads that blocked normal movement. (Thanks Megan!) * Fixed an issue where extinguishing a fire on top of a lit doodad that contained items on the tile would not actually extinguish it. (Thanks Megan!) * Fixed a bug that did not update the game properly when extinguishing fires on top of fully grown plants or full water stills. * Fixed the raft not producing any particles when paddling. * Fixed an issue that prevented you from lighting a pile of 12 items on fire. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Fixed an issue where the message dialog (when expanded) could freeze item moving, causing item ghosting/duping. * Fixed an oversight that caused trees not to count as obstacles for ranged attacks. * Fixed an issue where drawn maps (that dropped as loot or created internally) were not being created with map information. (Thanks Megan!) * Fixed a bug that was not giving the correct chance for giving quality items from harvesting/gathering. * Fixed the "Navigator" and "Seafarer" milestones from not triggering. (Thanks Caerold!) * Fixed a bug where tamed creatures could attack you and be unreleasable when reloading a game. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Fixed an issue where using a quickslot hotkey would not trigger gathering confirmation dialogs (for gathering while on fire/destroying the plant). * Fixed a bug that did not produce particles or sound effects across world borders. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Fixed a bug that was using mining skill to dictate tilling chance of success. * Fixed an issue where dialog windows would clamp to your resolution incorrectly on the height axis. (Thanks blay.paul!) * Fixed various typos. * Fixed a bug where your crafts were not updated when breaking an item from attacking. * Fixed an issue that did not allow ponds or desert templates from spawning on world generation. * Fixed a bug that showed the gathering while on fire message when moving into a tree that was not grown yet and other edge cases. * Fixed a bug that caused gathering at map edges to not damage the terrain. * Fixed errors occurring when dying after consuming an item. Balance * Reduced the weight of branches, wooden poles and wooden dowels. * The chance of claw worm spawning is now based on player's reputation and has been decreased near the 0 reputation mark as a result. * Slings and bows now require two hands to fire/shoot. * Offering items to aberrant creatures can now fail (based on skill). * Increased minimum stone arrowhead weight (to be more inline with iron/wrought iron arrowhead weights). * Arrows now use cordage (instead of a full string), reducing their maximum weight. * Increased the damage of most melee weapons. * When using lava/cooling lava, it now has a chance to cool down or spread fire around. * Slightly decreased damage benefit from tactics. * Reduced the damage of all arrows and bullets due to new skill damage increase. * Added a rare chance for quality of gathered/harvested resources to be one quality above what the plant was. * Trees will no longer alter their gathering drops based on quality. Other quality benefits will still apply. * Reduced aberrant damage slightly. * Increased base gathering success chances moderately. * Reduced the maximum fuel that can be placed on to torches. * You can no longer gather wheat fully while it is flowering. (Thanks blay.paul!) * The sand cast flask (and talcum) is now used specifically for metal items that would typically require a cast to create them. This also applies to wrought iron items now. * Player armor resistances are now scaled with increased aberrant damage, meaning less damage will be taken with resistant armors. The same is also applied for vulnerabilities in reverse. * Cods and blindfish now accept insect items as offering, but are harder to tame naturally. * Increased the health of bears, sharks, grey wolves and sandcats slightly. * Increased damage benefit from archery/throwing skills (on top of tactics). * Reduced the damage of all pickaxes and hoes. * Increased lava spawns within caves. * Hobgoblin traps now do significantly more damage. * Destroying a plant when gathering with a tool will now damage the tool. * Reduced the amount of iron per tile slightly. * Raspberries now quench 1 thirst. * You will no longer receive parrying skill bonuses while not dual wielding. * Equipping two held items will now always add at least one defense from parrying. * Reduced chance of getting plant roots from grass tiles, and increased chance for grass to turn to dirt when gathering seeds. * More limestone will drop from each tile (up from 2 to 4). * Trap damage can now be negated by base/blunt defense. The skill damage reduction has been slightly lowered due to this. Modding * Added a mod options button that appears for enabled mods, when that mod provides options. * Modification of weightBonus is now available via localPlayer.weightBonus. * Added PreExecuteAction and PostExecuteAction hooks. * Added OnPlayerJoin and OnPlayerLeave hooks. * Item quality, resistances, and vulnerabilities are now translatable. * Added an OnMoveComplete hook. * Fixed the character creation menu not respecting imageOverrides. * Added a PreExecuteCommand hook. * The game version is now translatable. * Keystrokes (for bindings) are now translatable. * Added "CommandManager", allowing mods to create custom chat commands. * Added method of loading additional mods when playing in browser mode through a "wayward.mods" localStorage property. Specify a comma delimited list of mods to load. * Added an OnTileUpdate hook. * Added CanPickupDoodad and OnPickupDoodad hooks. * Mods can now only be enabled/disabled if all dependencies/dependents are also enabled/disabled. The game now prompts for if you want to enable/disable them automatically. * Added hooks for getWeightStatus and getWeightMovementPenalty. * mod.json is no longer updated if the publish file id is already correct. * Added a "multiplayerClientside" property for allowing mods to load in multiplayer that only effect client. * Fixed some improper/outdated documentation for functions in the modding guide. (Thanks Amax!) (Thanks tim!) * Cache busting is now disabled when running Wayward in Electron (so Chromium Developer Tools changes are kept). (Thanks Amax!) * Added CanDoodadSpawn and OnDoodadSpawn hooks. * Added a new hook "OnUninitialized" to be called after a mod has completely unloaded. * Added a Wayward++ navigation class to take advantage of near native speed for path-finding. * Mod references will now be automatically published each night for the development branch via Github. Mods Reincarnate * Players can no longer reincarnate into water or deep water. * Skills and stats are now randomized a bit on reincarnation. Ridiculous Hairdos * Added two new hairdos and a few new hair colors and skin tones. Developer Tools * Converted all tools to use the action system (for multiplayer compatibility). * You will no longer take damage or have a warning prompt when no-clipping over dangerous tiles. * Added an "Open Dialog on Load" option. * Tiles that cannot normally be tilled will no longer receive a tilled status (causing graphical issues). * Added a teleport to host button (for multiplayer). * Added a /refresh chat command to refresh stats. * Added a particle spawner. * Removed the invalid "None" item. * Added a tame creature button. * Added a reputation slider. Technical * Updated Wayward to use TypeScript 2.6. * Updated Wayward to use Electron 1.7.9. * Wayward will now automatically restore WebGL context when lost (due to crash). * Fixed slowed performance of tamed creature pathing to enemies. * Log files now show log source names instead of source ids. * Changed callback functions around the codebase to promise functions. * Changed "Developer Logging" to "Developer Mode", and added "Original Version" to save tooltips when in developer mode. * Added support for corpse animations.